Kingdom hearts: Secret World 1, Chapter 1
by soulreaper5293
Summary: A fan made series that I came up with. It takes place a month after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. As sora searches for new power, he finds himself in a world that wasn't there before. What will he find in this new world?


KINGDOM HEARTS  
SECRET WORLD 1  
Chapter 1

There we were, heading back towards Port Harbor. Just me, Donald, And Goofy. When suddenly, something happened. The Gummi ship started to shake. We all fell off our seats, and landed on the shaking floor. I was the first to see what was happening outside. There was a portal in front of the Us.  
"Guys? Was that here last time?" I said to them.  
"N-n-n-n-o!" Said Donald. Who was still on the floor.  
"Sora! Get us outta here!" Said Goofy. So i went straight to the wheel, and started to turn the wheel to the right as hard as i could. But the Gummi didn't even budge an inch.  
"It's no good! I can't break us free!" I said. The ship was getting even closer to the the portal. And then the portal was gone. We were as well.

Something cold landed on my head. I opened my eyes, and saw white. I was looking up at a snowy tree. I got up, and saw that everything was covered snow. The only thing that was different was a Light pole in the middle of nowhere. I looked around and was freezing. And realized that Donald and goofy were nowhere in sight. I shouted as loud as i could.  
"Donald! Goofy! Where are you!?"  
But no answer. I suddenly heard snow crunching, and brought out my keyblade. Only to find out that it came from 4 kids. Two boys, and two girls. They looked normal. They were even smart to have coats on. I put my keyblade away, and walked towards them.  
"Hi, there. I'm Sora." I said as i held my hand out.  
"Hello. I'm Peter Pevensie." Said the The Older brother. He grabbed my hand and shook it. He then let go and moved his hand over to the others. He first pointed at the older girl, wearing a Dark gray fur coat.  
"This is my sister, Susan" He said. She bowed her head.  
"Pleasure to meet you." She said. He moved his hand from susan to the other boy who was wearing a light gray and black fur coat. This kid looked pale and sad.  
"This is my brother, Edmund." Said Peter.  
"Hey, there." I said. He only looked at me and turned his gaze to the mountains.  
"Don't take it personally. He's been doing that the entire time we've been here." Said Peter.  
Wonder why. I shook my head and remembered what i wanted to ask.  
"So, where is here?" I asked him.  
"We don't know. We just came here by a wardrobe." Said Susan.  
"All we know is that Lucy came here before any of us." Peter said.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"That would be me" Said the smallest girl. She seemed nice. Not to mention warm in her brown fur coat.  
"Is there anywhere we can go thats warm?" I said shivering. Lucy was the that answered.  
"Yes, actually. We were all gonna meet my friend Mr. Thomas at his home." She said.  
"Cool. Mind if I tag along?" i asked.  
"Not at all. As long as Mister Thomas doesn't mind." Said peter, turning his face from me to his sister.  
"No, I don't think he'll really mind." she said with a smile.

We were walking for a few minutes. Lucy was talking the entire time of who he was, and what they did the first time they met. We were almost there when suddenly.  
"Oh, no." Lucy said with a face like she saw something horrible. I looked where she was looking and saw it. A wooden door, torn in half. Lucy ran towards the door.  
"Lucy!" Yelled Peter. as the rest of them bolted. I ran to follow when i heard lucy shriek. Ahead, she was cut off by a Shadow Heartless. Peter leapt to seperate the two. I ran to them even faster.  
"Peter!" Yelled Susan and Lucy. The Heartless leapt at them. This is gonna be close! I brought the keyblade out and brought it down upon the mid air heartless. It disappeared.  
So, they're as well. I turned my attention to Peter. "You guys okay?" I asked them.  
"Yes, we are. Thank you." He said.  
"What in the world was that?" Asked susan.  
"A Heartless. Something that lost its heart to the Darkness." I said. And as if waiting for that moment, Scouts and Shadows of many appeared surrounded us.  
"There's too many! Peter, Get everyone inside! Quick!"  
"What about you!?" Lucy asked.  
"I'll take care of these guys." I said. Peter nodded and got them all safe inside the house.  
Right, this might've been easier if donald and goofy were here. Guys, Where are you?

Goofy and Donald were in the middle of a lush, green, forest. They looked for Sora, but could find him. They were walking when goofy was talking.  
"Gee, I wonder where Sora is? Do you think he'll be okay, all alone?" Asked Goofy.  
"Knowing him, he's fine and is looking for us, right now." Said Donald. Arms crossed.  
"Halt!" Said an unknown voice. Then, they both heard loud thumping, and realized they were surrounded. By Cheetahs and bears. Goofy pulled out his shield, while donald brought out his wand. Then, something else appeared. A Horse with the top of a person, wearing armor, and pointing a long shining silver sword at them.  
"Surrender, and we will not harm you." Said the horse man. Donald and goofy thought that they can beat him easily, and remembered they were surrounded. So they did as they were told, and put theirs weapons away. They looked up at the horse man, wondering what it'll do to them?

Finally, they're gone. I fell on the floor, totally exhausted. When i noticed something in the corner of my eye. I looked to see something peeking out from behind a corner.  
"Its a beaver" Said Lucy. They walked out of the house one by one. The beaver hopped over the rock, and slowly approached us.  
"Here boy." Said Peter. Making a weird clicking noise with his mouth. The beaver stopped a few feet in front of his hand. The beaver stopped sniffing and got on two feet.  
"I ain't gonna smell it, if thats what you want." Said the beaver, in a guy voice. I think we were all shocked by that a bit. Except Lucy, she laughed at that.  
"Uh, sorry." Peter said. The beaver looked from peter to the still giggling lucy.  
"Lucy Penvince?" Asked the beaver. The giggling stopped.  
"Yes?" Asked the nervious girl. The beaver then held out something. Lucy slowly walked over to the beaver. She grabbed what the beaver had, and looked at it closely.  
"This is hanky i gave to mister-" She said, til the beaver cut her off.  
"Thomas. He gave it to me before they took him."  
"Is he alright?" Asked lucy, in a worried voice.  
The Beaver looked. "Follow me." He said, before he hopped away. Peter were about to follow him, when susan suddenly grabbed Peter's shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" She said.  
"She's right." Said Edmund. "H-how do we know we can trust him?"  
"He says he knows the Fawn is." said Peter.  
"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" Said susan. The beaver looked behind at the us.  
"Everythin' alright?" He asks.  
"Yes. We were just talking." said peter, turning from them, to the beaver.  
"Best not to do it out here." whispered the beaver. I got up, and walked over to them.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"He means the trees." whispered Lucy. Then, they walked to catch up to him.  
No rest, huh. I ran after them. I caught to peter and asked him what happened.  
"Thomas was captured by the police here. And taken to see the queen." He whispered.

It was starting to get dark. Then, suddenly, we arrived at the top of a hill. and were looking down at a little house below house. We slowly moved down, so we didn't end up tripping and rolling down. And as we were just around the corner, a voice called out.  
"Beaver? Is that you?" said a female voice. "I'd been worried sick. If i find out that you were with the Badger-" She cut off what she was gonna say when she saw the five of us. "Those aren't badger." she said. After everyone got inside, i stopped Beaver and asked something.  
"Sorry, but i was wondering if you've seen my friends. One tall one wearing green, and a short one wearing blue?" I said. The beaver nodded no, and went inside. I sighed when i realized that i was back to square one. I leaned back on the house and looked up at still, dark sky. Wonder if those guys are safe? Maybe i'm worrying too much. But then, why am i?  
My train of thought was cut off when i saw Edmund sneaking off. I went to follow him when i was cut off by heartless. I summoned my keyblade. They all stared at me. I counted around fifteen. Suddenly, without warning, they all leapt at me at once. I quickly raised my keyblade and focused.  
"Firaga!" I yelled. In a instant, i was surrounded by three rings of fire, creating a sphere around me. The heartless vanished, and it was quiet again as the flames vanished. Until a voice broke the silence.  
"EDMUND!" Screamed a voice that sounded like Lucy. I ran to catch up. Only to have them running in my direction.


End file.
